


Heet Stroke

by orphan_account



Category: Glanni Glæpur í Latibæ, LazyTown
Genre: Also Penny looks less of a clown here, Also it’s the GGIL Pixel, But mainly Jives and Pixel, Don’t mind the order of the tags cuz idk why, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heat Stroke, Implied/Referenced Original Character Death(s), Jeez what’s it with me and past abuse?, Jives has it hard, Jives is not an elf guys, M/M, Past Abuse, Pixel wants to help him, They’re 14 here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jives gets a heat stroke for the plot’s sake
Relationships: Jives/Pixel (LazyTown)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Heet Stroke

**Author's Note:**

> If you want another chapter I will make another chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jives gets a heat stroke

Pixel always wondered why Jives wears a hat.More specifically, that green one.He isn’t an elf, Sportacus can detect other elves and he doesn’t detect any others in LazyTown.There can’t be anything he was hiding, they were best friends.

”Yo Pixel!”

He snapped out of his daze and almost fell.Luckily, Jives caught him before he hit the ground.

”Thanks, but I also have a question.”

He accidentally said that.But there was no going back.

”Ya?”

”Why do you always wear... well...” 

Did he really want to ask?

Yes.He was curious.

”Why do you always wear a hat? And more specifically, that green one.”

Jives instantly remembered the moment he got the hat.

”Oh...I prefer not to say.”

He dropped the slang.He didn’t like being asked that question.Pixel knew something was definitely wrong.He would never drop the happy tone in his voice.

”You can tell me anything, I’m your best friend.”

“W-well I-“

They didn’t realize they were walking to the playfield, and they were greeted by the kids.They were going to Pixel’s house to see his inventions, as it was too hot to play outside.

It felt too warm.He was feeling nauseous.He couldn’t feel anything.

”Jives?”

He barely heard when Penny asked him.

”Are you okay?”

He heard Stephanie ask.

He decided he wanted to tell them.

”Huh? Oh I-I don’t think t-that-“

That was all he could say.The world around him faded to black.The other kids watched in horror as he fell to the floor.

They couldn’t process what happened.Did he just-

”He’s not sweating, that’s a symptom of heat stroke.” Pixel interrupted them with a tone of panic in his voice while he was feeling how warm his skin was.It was a bad day to wear so much clothes, he should’ve at least taken off his hat.

Everyone started carrying him to the house where they can cool him down.

When they arrived, they set him down on the bed and got every fan they could see.The other kids ran back to their houses to get their fans too.Even Stingy and Penny got their fans.

They saw Sportacus come, they did expect him to come from his crystal.It was still beeping but it quieted down when he found the trouble.

After Penny and Stingy came back, they turned their fans on.Pixel realized that Jives still had his hat on, and was giving him extra heat.He reached for it and pulled it off.His light brown waves were the first thing everyone saw.  
  
“Why would he hide his hair?”  
  


”He looks better without the hat”

And everyone else was commenting about his hair.

”I know that you are surprised, but I came to give him some water for when he wakes up.You seem to know how to take care of him.” Sportacus interrupted them.He said that as he set the water bottles on the desk.He walked out giving them one last precaution for helping Jives.  
  
His skin looked a little red, as he was overheating.It was definitely a heat stroke.But why would he get one?

They got an ice pack from the freezer and placed it on his skin.It would help cool him down, but after 5 minutes his skin still felt hot.

His heart was beating rapidly.It was beating as fast as someone’s after running a mile.

Everyone lost track of time, as they were so concentrated on helping Jives.

It was 2 pm when they started helping him, and it was already 8 pm.They spent 6 hours trying to help him.It was almost bedtime, so everyone headed home.Pixel laid on his bed, despite Jives being there.His skin was still very warm, but it wasn’t as hot as it was before.

—————

Jives woke up on what felt like Pixel’s bed.He felt much cooler.But he reached out to feel his arm, and it was still warm.When he reached for his head, he realized that he didn’t have his hat.

It was the last thing his dad gave him before he...

—————

_“Son, please keep this for me.”_

_”Dad-“_

_”Please... just keep it.”_

_He watched in horror as his dad was brutally stabbed by his mom._

_”Now, you shouldn’t be expecting me to treat you well.”_

_”Y-yes”_

_—————_

He didn’t realize he was crying, because Pixel woke up.

It reminded him of the time his mom had woken up when he tried to get something from the fridge and-

No, he shouldn’t go into detail.

”Oh, you’re awake,” Pixel said in a sleepy voice.

”A-Are you mad t-that I woke you?”

Pixel was confused.Why would he be mad? He was waiting for Jives to wake up.

”Why would I be mad?”

”Well I-I woke you up at night.”

Jives was acting different.He was stuttering and wasn’t talking in his usual happy tone.

”I’m not mad, you were out for like, 10 hours.”

Was he seriously out for that long?

He finally focused on the situation.Pixel looks much better without those goggles because his fluffy green hair-

“Where did you put my hat?!” He asked with a panicked tone in his voice.

”You can’t wear it because it’ll give you extra heat on you skin.Plus you look better without it.Why is it so important to you anyways?”

Did he really want to answer that?

”Ok I-I’ll tell you.”

The hardest part was that he had to mention his dad’s death again.  
  


”I-I’m sorry that you had to mention his death again.I know it’s hard to mention it.”

He was relieved that he didn’t have to go more into detail.

Pixel decided to go back to sleep, and decided to pull Jives into a hug.He could finally be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I legit strayed from the topic and thought of heat strokes.

**Author's Note:**

> Just tell me if I should add another chapter


End file.
